Guide to new players
Hello! This is a Guide to New Players. And as such is more relevant to new players than to anyone who knows what they are doing in this game. As a new player the first thing you should learn is how to select, move,clear, and sell your starting troops. *'SELECTING UNITS': You can select units 2 ways. By clicking the specific unit you want to move, or pressing G. (pressing G will select all units near your character to a certain distance) *'MOVING UNITS:' Left click on the ground, or water, for your units to move there (land units will not go into the water) *'CLEARING UNITS:' You can clear units 3 ways. By clicking the specific unit you want to stop ordering, by click the image of the unit you want to stop controlling in the bottom left showing you all units you are current ordering, and by pressing C to stop ordering all units in the given squad selection (does not clear the units selected in the other number pad numbers) *'SELLING: '''You sell your units and buildings by pressing P or by clicking sell. (be sure to have the individual building or unit you want to sell selected alone as it can result in selling of other units or buildings you did not want to sell) Now with your troop or troops selected you should go near the green crystal right by your base. (see "moving units" to know how to get them there) That green crystal is very important to the game, as it is what is needed to make money. You must build a plant at that crystal for it to be of any use to you. So now we will go over how to build. *'BUILDING: 'To build, you must press "U" or click the building option in the right side of the screen and click what building you want. (you can only build what you have the money to build.) So now that you know how to build, you can choose to either build a nuclear plant or a power plant. (study the differences to get your own opinion of which plant to build and where) Now you may be wondering "how do I get more units?!" Great question! To make more units you have to have a unit production building. (Barracks, Airport, Naval Shipyard, Tank Factory, Fort) Then follow these steps: *'BUYING UNITS: 'To buy a unit RIGHT CLICK'' your unit production building (see above for which buildings that is) and click which unit you want to buy In this game, there is a limit for each type of unit you can make or have at any given moment. By default, you have up to 10 soldier slots, 7 tank, air and naval slots available. To expand that maximum capacity, you need to make a Soldier House, Tank House, Plane House, or Naval House for each desired type. To further expand the limit, you need to research the upgrade in Research Center (see Research Center to know how to research and what you can research) With this all down you should be wondering "How do I get an ally?!" This answer is found in the "Diplomacy" button at the top of your screen. Each map has a certain amount of allies you can have. You can either send a ally request or accept one! The skill of your ally could turn the tide of the game for better or for worse! These are the basics needed to start your journey in The Conquerors 3. Category:Help Pages Category:Skin Packs Category:How